criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lonely are the Dead
Lonely are the Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of The Mystery Continues. It is the first case set in the Coyote Gorge district of Concordia. Plot Previously, the Concordian Flying Squad arrested the Silent Stalker for their crimes in Crimson Banks before Concordia was struck by an earthquake. A few days later, Arthur told the team that the earthquake epicentre was located in Coyote Gorge and that they were headed there to provide aid for the victims. Giulietta and the player soon headed to a nearby encampment to offer assistance, only to find the body of frontier drunk Gibby Hayes, burned to death over a campfire. They first suspected cowboy Brock Rumwell, earthquake victim Sierra Roanhorse, and aid worker Anthea Barebone before they received word from George and Evie that Mayor Highmore had information about the murder. The pair spoke to Mayor Highmore who revealed that Gibby had been stealing from the medical trailers and selling the medication elsewhere for a quick buck. With this information, they headed to one of the medical trailers were they suspected troubadour Ennis Sparhawk. They also discovered that Brock was Gibby's son who he had abandoned and that Gibby had attacked Anthea when she tried to stop him stealing the supplies. As the player and Giulietta recapped the investigation by the gorge viewpoint, the ground started shaking and the pair were caught up in an aftershock. Following the aftershock, they sent the remaining clues to Fleur and Dick, arresting Sierra for the crime. Sierra started crying and confessed to killing Gibby, admitting that killing him was an eye for an eye. A tearful Sierra recounted how she and her daughter were by the viewpoint when the earthquake occurred and that her daughter was severly injured. Sierra desperatley took her daughter to the aid camp but after a while, her daughter died as the aid camp lacked the medicine needed to treat her infection. The grieving mother found out that Gibby was the one who had stolen the medicine and in an act of fury, pounced on Gibby when she next saw him. She then proceeded to tie Gibby to the rotisserie and burn him to death for what he had done. In court, Judge Oakley sympathised with the grieving mother and sentenced her to seven years in prison. Post-trial, Mayor Highmore asked the player and Maddie to assist in the relief efforts. They first spoke to Gus Smiffel, who was leading the re-construction of Coyote Gorge, about finding some blueprints he'd lost in the aftershock. After clearing rubble with the help of Rose, they returned the lost blueprints to a thankful Gus. The detectives also helped Anthea in retrieving the medication Gibby stole, which allowed Anthea to help the victims of the earthquake. Meanwhile, Arthur instructed Isaac and the player to speak to a distressed Ennis. Ennis revealed that he'd discovered a creepy carving in a rock when helping the aid camp and asked them to investigate. After finding the carving, they sent it to Samuel, who ascertained that the carving detailed the mountains opening up and releasing darkness. He also revealed that the carver was a superstitious woman named Ophelia Moire, who insisted that the earthquake had cracked open a cave in the mountains. She also insisted that it had released a monster into the district who would attack people and take them back to the cave, pointing out a number of kidnappings since the earthquake. Back on the airship, Arthur thanked the player for their help in the relief efforts before the team discussed Ophelia's crazed theories. The team disbelieved Ophelia's monster claim, however, they decided to look into the kidnappings in the district following the earthquake. Summary Victim *'Gibby Hayes' (burned over a campfire) Murder Weapon *'Rotisserie' Killer *'Sierra Roanhorse' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect weighs beige clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect weighs beige clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears beige clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey punch. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has a burn. *The killer drinks whiskey punch. *The killer rides horses. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer weighs beige clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Encampment. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Message, Hand-drawn Map) *Examine Hand-drawn Map. (Result: Annotated Map) *Interrogate Brock Rumwell on why he labelled the encampment. (New Crime Scene: Gorge Viewpoint) *Investigate Gorge Viewpoint. (Clues: Bloody Choker, Broken Pieces) *Examine Bloody Choker. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Blood Identified; New Suspect: Sierra Roanhorse) *Check on Sierra Roanhorse. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Card; New Suspect: Anthea Barebone) *Question Anthea Barebone on Gibby Hayes' murder. *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Death Threat) *Analyze Death Threat. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey punch) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Hear Mayor Highmore’s information on the victim. (Attribute: Minerva drinks whiskey punch; New Crime Scene: Medical Tent) *Investigate Medical Tent. (Clues: Old Rags, First Aid Kit) *Examine Old Rags. (Result: Phonograph Cylinder) *Analyze Phonograph Cylinder. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ennis Sparhawk) *Question Ennis Sparhawk on why he was in the medical tent. (Attribute: Ennis drinks whiskey punch) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Bloody Horseshoe) *Analyze Bloody Horseshoe. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses; New Crime Scene: Fireside) *Investigate Fireside. (Clues: Torn Photo, Broken Sign) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Faded Face) *Examine Faded Face. (Result: Gibby Hayes) *Confront Brock Rumwell over being the victim's son. (Attribute: Brock drinks whiskey punch and rides horses) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Wooden Sign) *Confront Anthea Barebone over telling the victim to "burn in the depths of hell". (Attribute: Anthea drinks whiskey punch and rides horses) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Wrecked Landscape. (Clues: Tumbleweed, Broken Horse Toy, Broken Frame) *Examine Tumbleweed. (Result: Damaged Bunny) *Ask Sierra Roanhorse about her daughter. (Attribute: Sierra drinks whiskey punch and rides horses) *Examine Broken Horse Toy. (Result: Angry Message) *Speak to Ennis Sparhawk about the victim hurting his horse. (Attribute: Ennis rides horses) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Creepy Note) *Ask Minerva Highmore about the victim's advances. (Attribute: Minerva rides horses) *Investigate Medical Tables. (Clues: Ash Pile, Broken Glass) *Examine Ash Pile. (Result: Cigar) *Analyze Cigar. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Whiskey Bottle) *Analyze Whiskey Bottle. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears beige clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Monster Inside Our Souls (1/6). (No stars) Monsters Inside Our Souls (1/6) *See how you can help Gus. *Investigate Medical Tent. (Clue: Rubble) *Examine Rubble. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (06:00:00) *Return the blueprints to Gus. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Help Anthea retrieve the stolen medicine. *Investigate Gorge Viewpoint. (Clue: Wooden Crate) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Medicine) *Analyze Medicine. (05:00:00) *Deliver the medicine back to Anthea. (Reward: Relief Worker Jacket) *Ask Ennis what's worrying him. *Investigate Encampment. (Clue: Broken Stone) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Stone Carving) *Analyze Stone Carving. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Ophelia Moire) *Speak to Ophelia about her carving. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Coyote Gorge